littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Fame
Killer Fame is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 53th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Daisywood. Plot Fatiha, Raymond, and the player went to the Daisywood Awards Theater red carpet to ensure that Deathstalker would not attack during the Daisywood Film Awards. They went to a red carpet to meet up with General Gibson. After Gibson requested that they talk after the game, Raymond reported that the general had murdered in the red carpet from blunt force trauma. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Father Regueiro (priest), Nile Donovan (costume owner), Raymond Mallette (weapons expert), Jack Wakabayashi (stage actor), and Cherie Montagna (agent). While searching for evidences, Fatiha goes to the Walk of Fame and found a message from unfamiliar person. Until they finds out that Christabel Reagan had merely faked her suicide and was hiding somewhere. Fatiha then starts to hallucinated of Rees' family's dead bodies and screams her head out when Night Spirit attacks her. The player attempt to protect Fatiha, but Vermilion Master knock the player out with award figurine. After that, Vermilion Master kidnaps Fatiha and escapes. Mid-investigation, Nora found the Deathstalker's lair. Later, the team pieced together that the Deathstalker's regime army were going to terrorizing the people watching the ceremony to achieve the number of cult followers they needed for their "prophecy" to come true. Raymond was labeled as a suspect for not paying attention while on the job. Later, Nora received a transmission saying Vermilion Master killed General Gibson with award figurine and kidnapped Fatiha. Following that, the press got wind of the murder and released the news, causing other countries to start mobilizing their respective armies. The team soon found enough evidence to arrest Father Regueiro for the murder of General Gibson, as well as for being Vermilion Master, the leader of Project Deathstalker all along. As they going to arresting Vermilion Master, Father Regueiro declares that he's going to kill people by blow up the Daisywood Awards Theater and takes over SUD. He threaten to kill Fatiha if Roxanne and Farhan refuses to return, but someone shots Father Regueiro's hand to let Fatiha go, who turned out to be Abraham, who's come back to save the day. Upon arrested, Regueiro denied involvement, but Abraham taunted him just enough to admit that he killed General Gibson and kidnapped Fatiha so he could kill people in the theater with Vermilion Bomb. Regueiro quickly admitted to being Vermilion Master, reminiscing about how his daughters and granddaughters of Rees relatives were killed by his fellow members as response for rejection. Given that Christa Rees believed that her granddaughters were born from rape of her daughters and that he was one who summoned Night Spirit to kidnapping Christa 53 years ago, Deathstalker's ideology appealed to him greatly. Christa Rees gave him the position as Vermilion Master when she quickly regains her memories as a satanic cult followers. The team concluded that Father Regueiro beat up General Gibson to death with award figurine to prevent his discussion with the Liberty Agency. After Abraham said that Deathstalker's reign had ended, Regueiro revealed that Roxanne and Farhan were helping Project Deathstalker since its start and Christa was a bastard after her parents abandoned her before they killed by Night Spirit and is discovered and cared for by her adoptive uncle. During The Rise of Night Spirit (5/6), MacLeod said they would have to find the truth out on their own and that he would step down from the Liberty Agency and have Heather take his duties. Abraham and the player talked to Father Regueiro, who directed them to the red carpet for clues. Raymond then offered to help the player search for Gibson's stolen files in his apartment. Farhan, Melvin, Gertrude, and Jack Wakabayashi, were possessed as well, signifying that the Night Spirit was already possessing them during the ceremony. After Father Regueiro told them during interrogation that there was no way to exorcism the effects, Hisao and the player went to the Deathstalker's lair and found the holy water. With it, Nora was able to successfully make a holy water that would exorcism the supernatural forces, which she tested on the team and aired on all channels worldwide. Meanwhile, in General Gibson's apartment, Raymond and the player found a compact disc which mentioned an inmate named Father Northdale, whom Nora revealed was a psychiatric patient who claimed to be part of "a powerful order supernatural forces on world domination" before he was found stabbed to death the next morning by the Night Spirit. They talked to Jake Wakabayashi, who said Northdale was an insane Deathstalker recruit. Raymond and the player then figured out that after Deathstalker isolated the State of Democratic Union, Father Regueiro said that Christa Rees would kill President Sawyer Dawson to create a unholy stream of true horror and terrorized people across the SDU. After those events, Heather said MacLeod office was empty, save for a message on his computer wherein MacLeod apologized for the accidental empowerment of Deathstalker all along and thanked his team for bringing down Vermilion Master, officially stepping down as chief. Afterwards, Judge Pereira sentenced Father Regueiro to death for the murder and Deathstalker's crimes. Fatiha and Abraham were finally reunited with a kiss while Jamie said she has been enjoyed the Daisywood Films Awards ceremony. Roxanne said that she's going to talk with Regueiro for the last time before he being taken to the execution yard. Heather declares that she has been promoted as a chief of police and the team begin celebrating Project Deathstalker's fall and her promotion. Fatiha goes to restroom to wash her face, but she begins hallucinating the bloods on the wall and the ghosts of murder victims in which drives her to madness. Back to the agency, the celebration was interrupted by Fatiha's agonized, blood-curdling scream and Nora informed the team that she heard Fatiha's scream when she finds Roxanne has been murdered. Summary Victim *'General Gibson' Murder Weapon *'Award Figurine' Killer *'Father Regueiro' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has seen Gilbert's Deadly Game. *The suspect eats paella. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect has gray eyes. *The suspect has a scratch mark. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has seen Gilbert's Deadly Game. *The suspect eats paella. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect has a scratch mark. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has seen Gilbert's Deadly Game. *The suspect eats paella. *The suspect has gray eyes. *The suspect has a scratch mark. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has seen Gilbert's Deadly Game. *The suspect eats paella. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Killer's Profile *The killer has seen Gilbert's Deadly Game. *The killer eats paella. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer has gray eyes. *The killer has a scratch mark. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Rise of Night Spirit (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Daisywood Category:Copyrighted Images